


С волками жить

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Растекающийся по венам огонь заставляет скулить от боли и просить о смерти.





	С волками жить

**Author's Note:**

> ау, в которой Неро не до конца может контролировать свою демоническую форму

Неро не спрашивает кратких инструктажей по тому, как контролировать демоническую форму; не ждет, что кому-то придет в голову научить его быть демоном целиком, а не на одну десятую; не просит распутать клок длинных светлых волос на рогах и правильно переложить искореженные крылья. В одиночку проще бороться и скрывать тайны — так Неро жил все время до падения Ордена Меча, и так он продолжил жить после, не желая лишний раз тревожить Кирие.

Стены небольшой каморки, что Данте гордо зовет комнатой, сплошь покрыты глубокими царапинами от когтей и вмятинами от ударов; на обоях нет живого места, в умывальнике среди осколков стекла можно заметить длинные белые пряди, а искусанные губы вечно кровоточат. Неро теряет контроль с пугающей частотой, и бегство от самого себя в итоге приводит его на точку старта. Он демон, наследник Темного Рыцаря Спарды _(всего лишь один из)_ — Неро давно привык существовать с этой мыслью; привык быть неполноценным и самую чуточку живым.

Тело подводит его; растекающийся по венам огонь заставляет скулить от боли и просить о смерти. Неро мечется из угла в угол, оглаживает рукоять верного меча и в редкие моменты спокойствия сбегает гулять по крышам. Серебро волос водопадом струится по его плечам, и Неро не хочет смотреться в зеркало — он знает, _кто_ его там ждет. Знает, чей взгляд будет прожигать в нем дыры, чья рука — кровоточить из-за порезов осколками. Знает, чей рот полнится игольчато острыми зубами и чьи пальцы крепче любого клинка.

Неро — демон _(всего лишь один из)_. Не самый сильный и не самый слабый, так, незрелый пацан, что не должен путаться под ногами.

Под ударами крыльев крошится камень, и Неро медленно гладит яркие синие перья. Ангел? Такой себе из него получается ангел. Скверный, жестокий и _глупый-глупый-глупый_. Одинокий, потерянный, упрямый. Павший ангел.

Всего лишь один из.


End file.
